


Новенький

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Cybersex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Даже у Дум-Дума есть секс, да еще какой!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Новенький

Ребятки в «Мальстреме» страшно тащатся разных технологических штук, но Дум-Дум, наверное, самый любопытный из банды. Его можно обвинить в чем угодно — жрет слишком много наркоты, готов керосин неразбавленный хлебать — и упреки в основном справедливы. Но его нельзя обвинить в одном — в том, что он откажется попробовать что-то новенькое, железное, блестящее. И в сексе тоже, о да!

— Так ты хочешь крякнуть мою нервную систему? — уточняет Крюс, новенький. Ему очень хочется показать, что он крут, он достоин быть в банде. Но предложение Дум-Дума звучит странно.  
— А ты мою! — Дум-Дум лыбится. — Мы вставим друг в друга не только свои херы по самые гланды, но и кабели.  
Он соблазнительно, как ему кажется, трясет пучком кабелей в руке.  
— И когда наши нейронные узлы сомкнутся, у тебя искры из глаз посыпятся, обещаю! — продолжает радостно вещать Дум-Дум.  
— И из жопы, — острит кто-то в темном углу с планшетом.  
Крюс нервно оглядывается, но Дум-Дум нежно обнимает его за плечи свободной рукой. Все его восемь киберглаз мигают безмятежно и радостно.  
Он шепчет прямо в красное ухо:  
— Я буду трахать тебя, а ты почувствуешь, что я чувствую, трахая тебя.  
Крюс смотрит на него как на чокнутого.  
— И что мне с этого?  
— Как, что?! Звание самого ебнутого в этом гараже! И я прикручу тебе ту новую фичу «Милитеха», которую недавно отжал у Дешона.  
Крюс неуверенно хмыкает.

**

А ведь пришлось изрядно помучиться, чтобы присоединить все провода куда полагается. Первое, что ощущает Дум-Дум, — слабое статическое покалывание под кожей. Шум в голове и сбитые настройки — за приятные впечатления не считаются.

А вот Крюса несет, он выгибается и скулит так страстно, что приходится заткнуть ему рот ладонью.

Крюс корчится, кусает пластиковые пальцы Дум-Дума, а приглушенные стоны настолько горячи, что от них гудят спутанные кабели, подключенные к груди, спине и портам в основании черепа. Хватает новичка минут на десять, и он кончает на живот Дум-Дума быстро и горячо.

— Перезагрузка! — рычит недовольный Дум-Дум, резко выдергивает красный кабель из своего виска и так же резко вставляет его обратно.

Он-то еще ничего толком не распробовал!

Крюса, у которого уже киберглаза от оргазма погасли, резко подбрасывает вверх. Дум-Дум подхватывает его за бедра и снова натягивает на свой хер. Как и обещал, по самые гланды.  
Переводчик в башке приходится отключить, потому что Крюса несет, он хрипит восторженные ругательства на норвежском, а Дум-Думу не до филологических изысков. Он наконец-то ловит тот самый кайф, о котором говорил. Нервные окончания пылают адским пламенем, током ебашит по синапсам, мозги выкипают — охуенно же!

Будь они двое не мальстрем, будь они чистыми, давно сдохли бы.

Крюс снова выгибается, и обратная связь аукается по полной — на всю мощь. Дум-Дума вышибает, но кончить он все же успевает. Только грохается на пол, да ещё отшиб задницу, хотя в первый момент и не понял этого.  
— Блядь, — стонет он, выдергивая из спины кабели. В ушах стоит звон, по телу проходят судороги. Крюс тоже дергается, взгляд бессмысленный.

Он очухается, не сомневается Дум-Дум. И тогда он вставит новичку новую блестящую штучку от «Милитеха».

Нет, чистым не понять, какой это кайф — быть в «Мальстреме», никогда не осознать, чего им не хватает.


End file.
